


year 3018

by calamansi_juice



Category: My imagination
Genre: 16yearoldtimetravellers, FUCK, M/M, Weird smut, deleeting this after 3 days, hope my family doesnt find my tiktotk, hope my family doesnt see this, icant beleiev i did this, sorry 7th grade english teacher, theres liek 6k wordsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamansi_juice/pseuds/calamansi_juice
Summary: WARNING: Excessive use of language and mature content. May contain vulgar scenarios between people of the same genders. So if squeemish about sexual content or just a homophobic asshole don’t read. But if not I still don’t recommend this so its all up to the reader. Also beware of deathdefying grammar and lack of the right punctuation I am not good with writing books or short novels. Also may contain wrong spelling. That’s all goodluck also don’t judge. *this is the trigger warning that came with the story*





	year 3018

Year 3018 (eng exam)  
Monday, January 07, 2018  
06:00  
Orion's P.O.V.  
Riingg!!! Riingg!!! Riingg!!! Rii-  
I touched the snooze button on my phone to shut up the alarm groaning mentally cause i have to wake up at 06:00 to get ready for school.  
"I'm up you stupid alarm, cant i sleep for like 2 more hours cause no 16 year old likes to wake up at 06 in the fucking morning" i say to my phone and myself in particular.  
"Orion for the love of god it's already 2018 and you still cant wake up in time for school"  
My mother shouts from downstairs.  
"I'm up no need to shout" i practically yell at her coming down from the stairs.  
"What took you so long" she asks me impatiently "nothing im just really sleepy is all "  
I reply truthfully.  
"Well eat your breakfast before school" she says handing me a plate of eggs and bacon  
"Fine" i say while turning on the T.V. to watch the news to see if something happened that i should know about  
"Breaking news a former scientist on maple street claims to show that he himself had invented time travel and he-" i turn off the tv not bothering to finish the news cause its obviously fake i mean time travel is impossible no scientist was able to do it and this man suddenly made it happen, if you ask i'd say this man just wants attention i mentally rant to myself.  
After i finish my breakfast i say goodbye to my mom and grab my bike from the garage and bike to my friends house so we could go to school together, after a few minutes i finally reached his house then knocked at his door to which his mom answered for him  
"Good morning Orion here to pick Constantine for school?" his mom Beth asks me to which i responded with "Yeah is he here?"  
"Yeah he's up in his room probably dressing up for school, just go up and get him" Beth says smiling at me "Thanks mrs Hanson" i say to her before going up to wills room.  
Just as i was about to enter i hear a loud thud from constantine's room which sent me zooming in his room only to find him on the ground half naked.  
"What the hell happened to you" i say concerned cause i was. You see constantine is my bestfriend slash crush but he doesnt need to know that, well not yet.  
"I tripped on my towel then my knee stubbed the bed frame causing me to fall" he says blushing then i looked down on his knee only to see it bruised and bleeding  
"Oh shit constant we got to get you to a hospital that thing looks like it could get infected" i say panicking before carying him downstairs but not before i cover him with the towel he was wearing earlier.  
"No, no hospital i dont want to go" he says to me scared "why not constant, you cant just expect me to let you bleed here" i say to him getting more panicky by the second i was really worried "then please just patch me up cause i really dont wanna go." He ask with hope present in his eyes.  
"Fine just tell me where the first aid kit is" i ask him "its behind the mirror in my bathroom" he says while wincing from the pain. "Okay constant just hang tight ill be back in a bit" i say reassuring him then i make my way in his bathroom and get the box with all the stuff i need  
After several minutes  
"-there you go nice and ready to go?" I ask him as i try to help him stand "mhm" he says hugging me "thank you i appreciate it" he whispers in my ear which sends shivers down my spine "what do you say we just stay here for the day?" He tells me to which i responded with a nod and "yeah i'd like that"  
"Okay ill just tell your mom that you werent feeling well and ill just text my mom and tell her that i had to take care of you, hows that sound"  
I say to him and smile  
"I'd like that" he says smiling gently at me  
And i just melted right there at my spot  
"Okay then, brb" i say then went downstairs to inform the hansons of what had happened to constant and they just let me off back to their son  
...  
"And im back, your parents are worried but i told them everythings gonna be okay" i smile while laying down next to him  
"Youre too kind" he says blushing while snuggling closer to me  
I felt his body press againts mine and after a few minutes i heard cute little snores which sent me on cloud nine.  
I slowly moved my body to face him only to see a cute face sleeping peacefully. Then i finally slept  
17:00 P.M.  
I was awoken by constant quietly shifting on the bed trying to stand up which made me stand on the bed so he could stand  
"Hey Orion what *yawn* time is it" constantine asks me while yawning to which i responded with a "its uhmm 17:03 in the afternoon" i say looking at my watch then meeting his eyes once again  
"Hey Orion?" Constantine asks averting my attention back to him  
"Yeah?" I ask  
"Wanna go to the park for a bit" constantine says i was bored so why not i guess  
"Yeah sure" i say smiling  
••••••at the park••••••  
Me and Constantine were walking around the park, until something caught constant's eyes causing me to be dragged to wherever he was taking me. We ended up on a small lake inside the forest, it was quite beautiful and secluded actually it was so nice there the only light entering was a big hole just above the lake which made it look even more beautiful. I decided to ask constantine about the place  
"Hey constant..." I say breaking the silence  
"Yeah" he says looking at me then back at the lake  
"How'd you find this place" i ask him wanting to know  
"Oh this, i found it a few years ago when i was strolling round the park for my morning walk" he says sitting down then patting the place next to him so i could sit  
"Ohh well im glad you trust me enough to show this to me" i say pausing "its really beautiful i appreciate it" i say looking back at him then notice his eyes, his beautiful eyes i could get lost in. I found myself staring at him while he stares at the lake i quickly stop myself before he notices. I stand up then i push him in the lake *splash* "ORION!!! what the hell now im all wet you bastard" he says angrily while i point at him laughing he took this as a sign to pull me in with him "CONSTANT SERIOUSLY MY PHONE" i say shocked while he laughs uncontrollably.  
We ended up having a water fight in the lake. After that we rose up from the water we lied down on the ground panting. I take off my shirt to avoid sickness. I notice constant shivering so i hand him the wet shirt  
"Okay constant lets get you home" i say standing up then giving him a hand.  
"O-okay" he says stuttering pprobably from the cold.  
...  
While we were walking home from the park a blue swirl thing came out of nowhere. Which sent both me and constantine in shock then as if it couldnt get more weirder 5 men came out of the swirly thing then next thing i know me and will were being carried through the swirly portal thing being led to...

We were inside the whirly blue thing and god knows where these men were taking us but one things for sure if they hurt constant i'm gonna kill them all.  
After all that time inside the portal we were back in the park only more robotic, clean and futuristic. Then i look at the sky where i saw all kinds of flying vehicle like flying cars, hoverboards and all that. It was kind of awesome but at the same time scary cause for all i know they took us here to kill us and experiment on people like us cause for us were at the future but to them were from the past. Maybe they want to know how our brains worked, how we functioned before all of this bullshit was invented.  
I then saw one of the men that abducted us and brought us here talk to his wrist like there was someone in there "We have succesfully brought Agent 0041 and 0042 also know as Orion Banks and Constantine Hascom 2018"  
"What do you mean agents and why'd you bring us here" i ask obviously confused by the surroundings and the mans previous conversation with his wrist.  
"Yeah what do you mean agents were not agents, maybe you have the wrong Orion and Constant. I'm sure theres tons of people with our names" Constant spoke for the first since we were at the portal  
"You are agents 0041 and 0042, look kids we dont know why you're here all we do is take orders and execute it thats all, now lets go we have to get to HQ in 20:00 and its already 19:45" the man told us, then the man pressed some kind of button that somehow made a portal  
"Lets go" a man said before dragging will and i in the portal and suddenly we were at a different space, one with a giant building surrounded by men with guns and lasers  
"This must be HQ" Constant whispered scared  
"Dont worry ill kill them before they kill you" i told him reassuringly to which he responded with a smile  
"Come on kids" the man said breaking me and Constant's moment  
"Cockblock" i mutter to myself  
...  
Me and Conatant were being 'escorted' to talk with their leader. We passed all sorts of doors, the hallway was so long it was ridiculous. After maybe about i dont know 30 minutes we stopped infront of a giant door the three men did all sorts of scans to open the door and we were met with a woman who i assume is their leader since she had this fierce look that could kill you. She was also a good looking woman might i add.  
"Ahh Orion Banks and Constant Hascom have a sit" she told us then pointed to the couch on the center of the room. Me and Constant reluctantly sit on the couch.  
"You might be wondering why youre here"  
"Ya' think!" I say  
"Well you were brought here cause we need you're help with a problem that may destroy earth. An alien problem" she said told us which made me raise my eyebrows in confusion.  
"What do you mean an alien problem and why us, couldnt you just get people more qualified and someone with experience with fighting!?" Constant said furious because of the confusion maybe and also because three men from the future took us hostage and took us here because we had to fight something that might destroy earth.  
"We know. And we tried that already there seems to be a barrier protecting the ship that will prevent anyone from this millenia from getting in. We tried everything, override their system to open a breach inside, shooting the barrier with all the latest state of the art technology nothing worked" the lady spoke frustrated  
"If all your stuff didnt work then how are you sure that only people from our millenia can enter and by the way what year is this?!" I spoke hoping to get answers  
"Cause people you're millenia have brains different than ours that seems to have something in it that makes you impervious from the effects of the barrier. Also its the year 3018" The lady spoke with absolutely no sense all i understood was that were in 3018 that made my eyes widen. We were in 3018 and now we know what to expect not that we would be able to live through this. I dont even know if we'll live through this war.  
"How long do we have until they arrive?" I ask not wanting to know the answer.  
The lady then turned on what seems to be a hologram of an alien spaceship and a hologram of a futuristic earth  
"Based on our calculations we have about a month to get ready"  
"What do you mean a month?!!. How do you ecpect us to get ready in a month!. I spoke shockingly mad  
"We dont know, all we know is that we have to do it in a month"  
"Then we better get started shall we?" I say facing Constant who knods in approval  
I honestly dont know why i approved of this suicide mission. All i know is that i have to kill them the aliens and the only thing stopping me is lack of training, hunger and body odor.  
"Hey can we like eat and shower its getting pretty late" i say just wanting to get out of these sweaty clothing  
"Yeah sure, Gentlemen go escort them to the room they would be staying in for the meantime" The lady spoke then the three men started walking us out of the room and once again we walked for what seemed like minutes until we finally arrive in this gigantic room with a single bed in the middle. Wait single bed do they expect us to sleep together. The fact that, that made me both excited and worried was the last thing i wanted to think about.  
"Yeah thanks, and also do we get clothes?" i asked out of curiosity  
Yeah in the drawers, all you do is place your hand in the scanner and it will open up" the man said then shut the door in our face  
"Well he was lovely" Conatant said giggling while laying down on the bed. Which made me join him in his frantic giggling  
"Well i better shower i stink and you should too." I told Constant as he probably might get sick i mean we were swimming in the lake a few hours ago  
"Yeah i'll go after you" Constant said then going back to lie down on the bed  
I smile at him going in the shower. I strip of my clothes then take a hot shower  
CONSTANT'S P.O.V.  
While lying down i heard the shower turn off and saw an Orion Banks wrapped around a towel exiting the bathroom and entering our bedroom. I glance down at him then felt myself blush and my pants tighten. Oh crap i thought then lie down on my stomach so he wouldnt notice stuff happening under there  
"God Orion go get dressed this isnt a strip club and there are no females near so you dont have to showcase you're abs" i say looking down so he wouldnt notice my blushing  
He laughed "Fine, if you say so but tell me when you want to stare at them again okay, i'm willing to let you check out these guns" he smirks while i further shrink down to own little world. "Was i really staring at him, did he notice my boner. Oh crap he might realize i like him" i thought to myself  
"Wait you like me and you got a boner from looking at me!!" Orion yells in surprise. Which made my eyes widen in fear oh crap i thought that out loud and he heard all of it. Oh welp it was nice knowing ya'll  
"Oh my god Orion you weren't supposed to find out, im sorry i know you're not gay and all. Oh my god i really am sorry-- i was cut off again but this time intead of water i was cut off by warm lips connecting mine.  
Orion's lips, Orion Banks was kissing me and i wasn't kissing back so i did i kissed back with an even greter force than his. And thats where our heated make out started.  
We were making out, bodies together our down there's rubbing together which made me moan  
After about 10 minutes of making out i finally pulled away due to shortage of air  
"so i guess you like me too?" I say panting  
"You think" he said crashing our lips back together  
"I think thats enough for now" i pat his chest then stand up  
"You should probably get dressed and do something about that" i say pointing to his problem area  
"Hahahaha you got it" he spoke trying to avoid embarrassment. Then i turn around and enter the bathroom so i could finally get my well deserved shower  
...  
I exit the bathroom fully clothed. Cause i carry my clothes in the bathroom now since the accident earlier occured.  
"Hey did you miss me" i say smirking to Orion  
"Honestly i did, i missed you're warm lips against mine" he says seductively  
"Well too bad i gotta go sleep, but not before i eat something cause im starving" i say remembering i havent eaten in almost a day  
"well you could eat me" he says whispering in my ear flirtatiously  
"No thanks i need something that could actually solve my hunger, maybe another time" i pat his head and open the fridge to grab something to eat. I eventually end up with macaroni and cheese then grab a slice of pizza for Orion, i microwave both food products then toss the pizza at Orion  
"Thanks" he said before opening the wrapper and munching on the pizza.  
I started eating my macaroni  
"Different millenia same bland tasting food, not bad"  
"You said it" Orion said taking another bite from his pizza  
"Welp I'm going to bed" i say then lay down on the bed clossing my eyes  
After a few minutes of pretend sleeping i felt someone else laying down and cuddling me. I eventually fell asleep feeling Orion's warmth beside me  
...

I woke up feeling a body pressed against mine and something long poking against my thigh. I look beside me to see Orion sleeping soundlessly, snoring quetly looking cute as ever and i look down to see what was poking my thigh only to see his boner, his huge boner poking my thigh i try to scooch farther away from him  
I feel him move in his bed then i saw his eyes open.  
"Hey Constant goodmorning why were you moving so much?" Orion asked me groggily  
"Oh uhhm cause i felt your dick poking my thigh and i felt yo- you know uncomfortable" i say embarrassment swallowing me whole  
"Oh that uhhm yeah sorry about that" he says  
I stood up and saw a cube shaped thing with a button. Curiosity got the best of me and i pushed the button and what seemed to be a hologram of the lady showed up saying that we should get back to the room to meet with her i placed the cube down and told Orion the information i gathered  
"Uh yeah the boss wants us back at her office" i told Orion trying not to look at his boner  
"Yeah let's go" Orion said standing up making his boner more visible to my innocent eyes  
"You might want to make that thing go away cause we dont want the boss to see your area now dont we"  
"How?!, the cold shower myth doesnt work the only thing i could do is take care of this 'The old fashioned way' " he told me and that made me shocked come on constant you gotta be strong  
"Fine just do it but make it quick" i said turning around  
Oh my god he was gonna do it behind my back  
I heard his belt unbuckle and his pants lowering down.  
Constant come on you cannot be arroused by this not here not now  
i heard him groan and hum and that was enough to make me arroused  
come on constant think disgusting thoughts  
His groans became repressed moans and those repressed moans became loud moans that filled the room so i turned around and i saw him...  
I saw him masturbating, his hand pumping incredibly fast  
I had to look away but i couldn't i was too shocked to even comprehend what i was witnessing  
He had his eyes closed, so he didnt know that i was there watching...  
And then he came, he came with so much amount it was physically impossible.  
I quickly turned away before he noticed i was staring. I heard him put on his pants  
He touched my shoulder  
"Constant uhhh im done" Orion said scrathing his back  
"Oh uhh good we better get going you took too long"  
"Yeah i guess" he said laughing awkwardly  
"Lets go"  
...  
"You wanted to see us?" I said pointing at me and Orion  
"Yes i did have a seat" lady boss instructed us  
I still don know her name  
"As you remembered the alien spaceship will be closing in on us in a month so we have to start your training immediately"  
"You will be escorted by me to our training center where you will learn how to use a gun and fight the aliens" the boss said  
...  
We were finally in the training room and it looked massive with metallic walls with blood on it...  
"Whats with the blood?" Constant said both terrified and confused  
"We like to keep the blood thats stained on the walls. think of it like gold stars but with more gore" she said smiling  
'Oh great' i thought  
"Thats nice i guess..." I said weirded out by them and their customs  
"This way agents"  
We arrived at a room filled with guns and targets made out of metal and some other metal that im not familiar with.  
We kept walking until we met this guy polishing a laser gun  
"This agents 0041 and 0042 is agent 0246 also known as Adam he will be teaching all the things you'll need to know" lady boss said  
"Hey before you go what is your name?" I said out of curiosity  
"My name does not matter, what matters is if you can shoot with a laser gun or not" lady boss who i still haven't figured out the name sternly said  
Yeesh, rude much  
She was exiting the room but not before saying the words "its Martha, my name is martha"  
I turned my attention to Adam our trainer if thats what he is  
"Hey" me and Orion both said in unison  
"Hey guys im adam and im here to train you both how to fight and use a gun." He said then smiled at me and winked at mike then orion smiled sheepishly while blushing  
Wait hold up did he just wink at my man, and was my man blushing, oh me and mike are so gonna have a talk back in our room later.  
Through the rest of our training i kept noticing how both orion and adam where goofing around most of the time. That just made me furious at mike i was in flames. So in the end i just didnt acknowledge him even when we were in our room.  
"Hey want anything from the fridge" he said  
"Constant did you not hear me i said did you want anything" i still ignored him  
"Hey please talk to me" Orion said looking down but i still ignored him  
"Why are you ignoring me"  
"Did i do something wrong"  
"I swear if i did i didnt mean it"  
That was enough  
"OF COURSE YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG, AND THE FACT THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU DID JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE WHICH IS PROBABLY NOT MUCH BECAUSE YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID" I said taking a pause  
"You wanna know what you did?" I ask him sarcastically and furiously  
... Nothing,  
"Why dont you ask adam maybe he knows what you did" i said taking my pillow and blanket and moving to the edge of the room  
"The flirting?!!, constant we arent even dating" he said and that made my eyes sting. He was right we weren't dating i was in no position to be jealous  
"Then what about last night?, you know what forget about it you're right im not your boyfriend"  
"No constant i didnt mean it like that i pro--"  
"Goodnight" i said then face the wall letting the tears fall down  
"Constant... Goodnight" he said with a tone i never thought i'd hear: regret...  
Why was he feeling regret it's not like he was the one who was hurt i let my mind trail off then i eventually fell asleep crying hoping tomorrow i wouldnt have to face him.  
...  
I woke up at 5:00 am in the morning to avoid mike and get training. I look up at mike before exiting our room  
I walked to the training room water bottle in hand and was met with a surprisingly cute boy by the punching bag i decided to say hi to him  
"Hey"  
"Oh hey, you new" the mysterious guy said  
"Yeah im agent 0042 also known as Conatantine but everybody just calls me Constant" i said putting my hand out for him to shake which he gladly took  
"Agent 0092, but you can call me aron" he said smiling at me  
"So why are you up this early" he said out of curiosity while wiping the sweat beads off his forehead  
"Ohhh i just wanted to train early to get it out of the way"  
"Okay now whats the real reason you came down here early" he said seeing through my terrible lie  
"I'm avoiding someone"  
"And why is that?" He ask  
"Can we not talk about him" i spat  
"What is he your boyfriend?" He ask  
I look at him mad obviously hinting that i dont wanna talk about it he just looked down avoiding my sinister gaze.  
"I was kidding" he said laughing awkwardly  
"Can you like train me, cause my old trainer adam and i had some personal issues regarding my other training buddy" i ask hopefully  
"Yeah sure but ill have to ask the boss first" he said turning to his watch then sending a voice message to martha  
"And she said yes, so lets get started"  
...  
Me and aron were training for about three hours and forty five minutes the whole time i noticed him staring at me weirdly and looking at me when he thinks im not looking. It was eventually 9:00 in a few minutes Orion would be arriving and i would not want to see that so i showered and packed up my stuff then walk towards the door i was about to put my hand on the scanner when it opened and i saw someone i didn't want to see today or anyday  
…  
Orion's P.O.V.  
I woke up feeling all terrible inside i'm so stupid i dont know what came over me honestly im so stupid why did i say that, i blew it the person i was so desperately inlove with for years was gone because of one giant mistake i've done.  
I stood up and look in the mirror looking at my red puffy eyes from all the crying i've done.  
I shook off the pain and took a shower cause i had to go to training session with adam and constant.  
I took off to the training center and as i was about to enter i bumped into constant we both fell down  
"Oh constant uhh do you need help" i said reaching my hand for him to take  
He didnt take, it he stood up and walked out and bumped my arm  
I walked in and waited for adam to show up which didnt take long he arrived a few minutes after.  
"Hey Orion lets go train, where's constant?" He asked  
"Oh i guess he changed trainers"  
"Oh Well thats sad but good for us he was kinda weak and i dont train weak people" he said coldly  
"Yeah i guess" i said muttering  
"Well lets get to training" he said enthusiastically  
While we were training adam was so touchy it was starting to get on my nerves  
"Now grab the laser we'll work on your aim" he said leading me to the target room  
"Now focus on your aim and aim at the target" he said  
*shooting sound*  
'I missed'  
"You missed, now this is what you do" he said then went near me guiding my arms with his one arm and the other holding my chest lowering down to my stomach  
"Now focus keep your aim" he said his arm lowering to my waistbands playing with the hem of my underwear going to my dick  
*shoot, shoot*  
Still missed  
"Focus" he said while slowly rubbing my semi hard dick  
*groan*  
My hands start to shake out of pleasure and confusion. He started rubbing faster making my semi hard into a rock hard dick he stopped rubbing and started pumping unbuckling my pants opening my buttons and lowering my zipper and taking my dick out in one move  
"FOCUS ORION" he shouted  
*shoot shoot*  
I did it  
He started pumping faster  
"you like this huh" he whispered in my ear  
*groans*  
"Mhhmm" i moaned  
My mind went back to constant and i immediately regretted what i was doing with adam.  
"STOP!!!" I pushed him away and did my pants back  
"Why Orion i thought you liked that?" He said looking at me with lust  
"I- i didnt YOU GOT IN MY MIND, YOU ATTACKED ME WHEN I WAS VULNERABLE!!!" i screamed at him with anger  
"You loved it" he said smirking at me  
I stormed off the room desperate to go find constant and apologize.  
I was nearing the door on the way i started thinking of what i had to say.  
I opened the door and saw constant eating on the table. I went near him  
"Constant i'm so sorry i never meant to hurt you, i'm so stupid for hurting you, you're the best thing that happened to me and i'm sorry that i hurt you" i said tearing up  
"..." Nothing  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CONSTANT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" I shouted tears falling down my eyes  
He stood up running to me and attacking me with a big hug.  
We were both sobbing incredibly hard just hugging each other enjoying each other company now that we were back together  
"I missed you so much" constant said inbetween sobs  
"I missed you too" i told him  
"Constant i love you and please be mine, be my boyfriend"  
I ask straight forwardly  
"Yes Orion i will" constant said  
Me and constant lived happily after that we ditched adam and aron and switched with a female trainer named penny she's extremely nice too.  
...  
A month later...  
The world was slowing down we were sweating as we wait for our signal to attack the ship that was near. to be honest it was not what i expected it to be it was ginormous it covered most of the world no light from the sun to be found it was pitch black it was so hard to see constant i held his sweaty shaking hand to reassure him  
"Hey constant you're gonna be fine we're gonna be fine i wont let them kill you"  
"Okay you know the plan get in the ship override their protection so we can get inside then leave it to us, got it" martha said looking at the both of us which we responded with a nod  
"Okay go, go, go lets move it" a man said saying that we were at target range. Me and constant go to the exit and jump at the ship. It was nearing us as we fall i remember the times me and constant shared through the month here and that gave me the courage to complete this mission and go back to my home  
We went pass the barrier and inside the ship.  
Me and constant start to travel to the control room meeting aliens on the way who was shot repeatedly by constant.  
After about a few minutes of running around we found the control room. Being guarded by these alien beings 3 times taller than us carrying bug laserguns.  
"Okay orion you override the machine i'll take care of the guards" he said  
"No i cant let you do that we'll do it together" i said tearing up  
"Orion the slower we move the more time we lose in saving the earth now just do it" he said before diving in to the aliens shooting them.  
I took that as a sign to start overriding their system but just before i press the last button i was pulled back with a great powerful force and i see the alien being hold constant by his foot he was dead, constant died and it was all my fault i let him die out there because of me i lost the love of my life  
A fire ignited inside me a fire that made me get out of the aliens grip and press the button i feel their protections lower down and i feel the ship shake, hearing all the gunshots in the building making me know that they did it.  
I forgot about the alien in the background and i was pushed to the ground being choked to death then...  
"Hey constant" i say smiling at my boyfriend  
"Oh hey Orion come watch the view from here" he suggested patting the space next to him which i gradually accepted sitting down next to him looking at the world from a breathtaking view... view from heaven really was breathttaking  
...

STUDENTS P.O.V.  
"And that is Orion Banks after losing everything he had he lost his mind and now resides in this mental institution" a teacher tells his students pointing at a cell with a man named orion banks inside  
"Hey, hey kids *laughs* i've been to the future I've seen everything I'm not lying you can ask my husband Constantine banks" he says pointing at a corner  
...  
"No honey they believe us right you believe us right" he asks laughing with a crazy tone talking to the wall  
"Okay orion time for feeding" a lady appears out of nowhere carrying a plate of medicines and a bottle of water  
"I dont need those, im completely fine im fine please constant tell them im fine!" He pleads trembling  
...  
"Just drink your meds orion" the lady orders orion  
"NO I SAID I DONT NEED THEM STOP PRETENDING T-THAT YOU DONT SEE HIM, I SEE HIM RIGHT OVER THERE" he says laughing loudly pointing vigorously at the wall.  
"What's wrong with him" i ask the teacher  
"Well Orion Banks was a nice man but ever since an accident that happened at a park 10 years ago occured where his boyfriend Constantine Hascom died of a gunshot he became like that due to depression according to psychologist he was trapped in a trance for a month but upon waking up he began yelling, screaming, crying about a 'constant' eventually his mind created an image of constantine alive and well to cope but the image of him stuck and now he's in a fantasy where he thinks constant is alive and he thinks they're married it's a sad story really about how a man still refuses to believe that his one true love died 10 years ago and now he's gone crazy because of it..."

The End


End file.
